Brigas de Amor
by Yuria-chan
Summary: 3 homens frios e 3 garotas doces e meigas. Poderia nascer um amor? De Sakura já sabemos disso, mas e as garotas que atravessarão os caminhos de Gaara e Neji? Quem sabe? Mas de uma coisa temos certeza: brigas é que não irão faltar!
1. Ficha

Yow minna-san

Esta é a nossa primeira fic do Naruto. Sim vocês leram corretamente. Minha Onee-san e eu a estamos escrevendo... esperamos muito que gostem.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto & Cia não nos pertencem. Mas aceitamos Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi de presente de Natal ;D

**Casais em andamento**: Sasu&Saku, Yu&Gaara, Nana&Neji e Tem&Lee

**Casais já formados**: Naru&Hina, Ino&Sai, Tema&Shika.

**Personagens criados**: Nakura, Yuria, Hioshi, Mayu e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim nos pertence. Estão ate registrados no cartório.

**Gênero:** Romance/ e tentaremos um pouco de comedia.

Bem, vamos colocar aqui uma pequena ficha dos nossos queridos personagens criados.

Primeiramente, nossa história se passa na era atual e nossos amados personagens estão terminando o ensino médio, e estão as vésperas do temerário vestibular! O A seguir, uma lista com as relações dos cursos que cada um vai fazer:

Sasuke – Engenharia da Computação

Sakura - Publicidade

Naruto – Contabilidade

Hinata – Ciências Contábeis

Neji – Relações Públicas

Gaara - Direito

Ino - Designer de moda

Temari – Direito

Tenten – Economia

Lee – Contabilidade (corretor)

Shikamaru – Administração

Nana – Psicologia

Yuria – Administração

Sai – Comércio Exterior

Bem, os nossos personagens são ricos e seus pais possuem grandes empresas. Agora, uma lista das empresas que os pais possuem:

Família Uchiha: rede grandiosa de shoppings

Família Haruno: rede de luxuosos hotéis 5 estrelas.

Família Sabaku: Grande indústria de Petróleo.

Família Hyuuga: famosa empresa de arquitetura.

Família Uzumaki: rede de academias muito modernas.

Família Shimahara (OC): Grande exportadora de pedras preciosas.

Família Hirachi (inventamos esse sobrenome p/ o Sai): trabalha juntamente com a família Shimahara.

Família Yamanaka: famosas lojas de moda.

Família Matsumi (inventamos esse sobrenome p/ o Lee, convenhamos que Rock não é sobrenome de gente): Grupo de empresas automobilísticas.

Família Shoryu (inventamos esse sobrenome para a Tenten): Filha de importantes médicos.

Agora para finalizar, colocaremos as descrições das nossas duas belas OC:

**Yuria Shimahara** (Yuh, mas ele detesta esse apelido), 17 anos.

Filha dos administradores da filial brasileira.

**Personalidade**: É uma pessoa alegre, de bem como a vida, apesar de meiga e gentil, quando irritada se mostra possuidora de um gênio terrível. Ela é a melhor amiga de Sakura e sempre a ajuda quando está brigada com Sasuke (o que é muito freqüente).Se dá super bem com Nana, apesar de as duas terem comportamentos opostos. É bastante rebelde e tenta fugir de seus seguranças, mas não consegue, pois sua segurança é feita pelo habilidoso Kakashi Hatake, que é dono de uma empresa de segurança e também tio de Naruto.

**Par:** Gaara

**Como se comporta com ele**: Se aborrece com o jeito individualista de Gaara. Eles tem muitas desavenças e brigam com freqüência, não importando a hora e o local. Gaara adora chamá-la de Yuh, só para provocá-la.

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos claros, lisos até metade das costas e repicados. Olhos verdes, 1.70, magra.

**Estilo**: informal mas sempre elegante, nunca dispensa uma boa maquiagem, suas roupas preferidas são jeans justos e botas

**Nakura Shimahara** (Nana), 17 anos.

Filha dos administradores da filial francesa.

**Personalidade:** É uma pessoa meiga e alegre, mas geralmente calada e reservada, guardando todo um lado espontâneo apenas para seus amigos íntimos. Tem muitas coisas parecidas com Neji, como por exemplo o jeito sério e calma, porém divertida. É muito estudiosa e esforçada. Nunca admite que está fraca ou com problemas. Por esses motivos, se dá bem com Neji e se tornam grandes amigos. Eles se apaixonam, mas nenhum dos dois admite, pensando que o outro quer apenas ser seu amigo.

**Aparência**: Cabelos negros, ondulados, até o fim das costas, olhos azul escuro profundo, pele branca, estatura mediana (1.67) e magra.

**Estilo**: Se veste de acordo com a ocasião, mas geralmente usa jeans justo e batinhas, com tênis largos, botas de diferentes modelos ou sandálias.

**Par:** Neji

**Como se comporta com ele**: Eles dois se dão muito bem e são muito amigos. Neji é um dos poucos em que confia e a mesma situação é para Neji. Mesmo tendo personalidades parecidas, Nana se aborrece com o jeito frio do garoto e as vezes brigam por isso.

Bom, isso é o básico para vocês entenderem nossa fic e os nossos personagens. Espero que gostem da nossa fic e muito importante: deixem reviews, por favor, muitas! Estimulem as autoras! D

Até mais! o/


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer**: Naruto & Cia não nos pertencem. Mas aceitamos Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi de presente de Natal ;D

**Casais em andamento**: Sasu&Saku, Yu&Gaara, Nana&Neji e Tem&Lee

**Casais já formados**: Naru&Hina, Ino&Sai, Tema&Shika.

**Personagens criados**: Nakura, Yuria, Hioshi, Mayu e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim nos pertence. Estão ate registrados no cartório.

**Gênero:** Romance/ e tentaremos um pouco de comedia.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Faltavam dois minutos para o termino da aula. Todos já estavam exaustos da longa explicação do professor de historia. Ouvia-se diversos sons que demonstravam um tédio absoluto. Mas para a alegria de todos soou o sinal do termino da ultima aula, som que para Sakura era um alivio, porem não a liberdade. Havia meses que estava se empenhando nos estudos para o vestibular que seria daqui a alguns dias. Ela estava determinada a passar, pois era a sua carreira de publicitaria que estava em jogo e mais ainda porque estaria perto do amor de sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura pegou os livros e saiu carregando-os pelos corredores, tentando equilibrar-se e desviando dos outros alunos que andavam rapidamente nos corredores do colégio. Parou em frente ao seu armário e deixou dois. Ela suspirou vendo que estava fadada a carregar o peso ate o vestibular. Retornou à caminhada que seria longa ate a Biblioteca Municipal. Fechou os olhos para recobrar as forças e sentiu os livros sendo lhe sendo tomados dos braços. Quando olhou viu a figura sorridente de Lee.

"Esse moleque sobrancelhudo de novo". Pensou ela, começando a Ter força suficiente para atirar-lhe os livros na cabeça.

- Olá Sakura. – disse Rock Lee já com os livros na mão.

- Olá Lee. – respondeu logo após um longo suspiro. Estava tão cansada que nem iria discutir. Se o sobrancelhudo queria carregar seus livros estava ótimo para ela e para sua coluna.

- Esta parecendo muito cansada. – comentou andando ao seu lado. – Esta tudo bem?

- Sim Lee. Apenas estou estudando muito.

- Já decidiu que curso irá prestar?

- Sim. Farei publicidade. – Lee estava sendo tão simpático que ela ficou com pena de trata-lo mal. Afinal, sabia melhor do que ninguém o que era amar sem ser correspondida.

Era a mesma coisa com Sasuke. Sempre dói. Deveria estar cansada de tanto menosprezo. Já tentou varias vezes esquece-lo, mas algo dentro de si sempre a impedia: seu coração.

- Sakura? – Lee a chamou tocando em seu braço.

- Ahn?! – Sakura foi despertada de seus pensamentos. – Olha, tenho muito o que estudar. Me dê os livros, por favor.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Lee sem solta-los.

- Para a biblioteca, vou estudar e você deveria fazer o mesmo. – ela finalmente conseguiu arrancar os livros das mãos de Lee.

- Posso acompanha-la? Eu posso carregar seus livros. – disse Lee com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

Sakura ate pensou na proposta. " Ate que não seria ruim ele carregar meus livros, visto que estou para morrer com eles. Mas considerando o fato de que ele não vai largar do meu pé quando chegar..."

- É melhor não. Posso carregar sozinha. Valeu mesmo!– e saiu cambaleando pelo portão principal da escola, deixando Lee para trás.

- Ela é tão esforçada. – disse para si mesmo com os olhos brilhantes – Eu a admiro tanto!

Estava preso em seus sonhos apaixonados quando foi surpreso com um por um leve tapa em sua cabeça.

- Lee! – berrou Tenten – Pare de ficar viajando no meio da passagem.

- Tenten, me desculpe. Não a vi chegar. – disse Lee sem jeito.

Tenten viu Sakura longe e balançou pesadamente a cabeça.

- Você deveria parar de beijar o chão que ela pisa, sabia? – disse Tenten irritada.

- Não dá. Ela é tão sublime...

- Você não se enxerga, não? – disse Tenten dando um cascudo em Lee o fazendo encolher-se. – Ela não tá nem ao para você, seu bobo. Enquanto você fica ai suspirando, ela pensa em outro!

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, Tenten? – perguntou Lee com firmeza.

- É só reparar o jeito em que ela olha para o Sasuke. – contou Tenten cruzando os braços.

- Uchiha! Meu rival! – disse com uma chama nos olhos.

Tenten apenas bufou, dando um tapinha na própria testa. "Ele não percebeu que ela não gosta dele? que garoto trouxa!"

* * *

Sakura foi ate o ponto de ônibus, cambaleando com os livros. Ela poderia perfeitamente pedir para seu motorista, mas sinceramente não queria. Apesar do peso em seus braços, detestava toda aquela frescura. Benedito, seu motorista estava atrasado. Com certeza parou em algum posto para abastecer. Ele era um funcionário que estava há muitos anos com sua família e era considerado parte dela. Ela viu o ônibus se aproximando, mas não podia dar o sinal, por sua atual situação. Ela gritou para o motorista parar. Ela estava parecendo uma louca correndo cheia de livros. A confusão pior foi que ela não havia separado o dinheiro do ônibus e sua carteira estava no fundo de sua bolsa. Ela sentiu os livros sendo tirados de seus braços. Logo assustou-se pensando que seria Lee. Mas logo depara-se com orbes violetas.

- Hioshi!? - disse surpresa

- Há quanto tempo, Sakura. - respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Ela procurou a carteira e finalmente tirou uma nota de R$ 10,00. após pegar o troco, ela passou a roleta e sentou-se ao lado de Hioshi.

- Quando você voltou de Londres?

- Há dois dias. - respondeu ainda segurando seus livros. - Porque pegou ônibus?

- Pergunto o mesmo à você.

- O pneu do carro furou, o ônibus estava passando e eu não estava com paciência para esperar um táxi. E você?

- Benedito estava atrasado e eu estava com pressa.

- Porque tanta pressa?

- Estou indo à biblioteca. Se não chegar logo, ela estará cheia.

- Estava com saudade, Sakura.

- Eu também.- respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

- Estudando muito?

- Pelo que pode ver, sim. Os dias tem sido cansativos.

- Sei como é isso. Quando prestei o vestibular também foi assim.

- Já se formou?

- Sim. - ele fitou os olhos verdes e perguntou: - Lembra-se do que eu disse quando parti?

- Sim... disse-me que voltaria formado e se tornaria um grande advogado assim como seu pai.

Flash Back on

Hioshi passara na casa de Sakura para despedir-se dela. Eram grandes amigos e não podia ir embora sem prometer-lhe que voltaria. A emprega subiu para chamar a garota, mas logo desceu com uma expressão de desanimo.

- Desculpe-me, mas ela disse que não irá descer.

- Deixe que eu falo com ela.

Antes da empregada dizer algo, ele viu-se subindo as escadas e se aproximando do quarto. Quando ele bateu na porta, ouviu apenas algo ser atirado contra a ela e também ouviu o grito da menina.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUEM!!!

- Sakura, sou eu. - disse ele.

- Vá embora. Faça uma boa viagem e vê se não volta!

- Eu voltarei, Sakura. - respondeu aparentemente calmo, mas estava triste por ouvir o choro dela.

- Não precisa!- gritou de volta.

- Abra a porta, Sakura. Por favor.

Ela caminhou lentamente ate a porta, abrindo-a. logo que o viu, jogou-se em seus braços, chorando ainda mais.

- Porque você tem que ir embora, Hioshi?

- Porque eu passei na melhor universidade de Londres e assim conseguirei me tornar um grande advogado, assim como o meu pai. Quando eu voltar tudo será diferente.

Você me promete? Prometa-me que voltará.

- Eu voltarei. É uma promessa. - prometeu abraçando-a ainda mais forte. – Despeça-se da Yúh por mim.

- Não vai se despedir dela? –perguntou secando o rosto.

- Não posso. Não conseguiria. - disse ele bagunçando os cabelos rosados. - Diga a ela...

- Ela não vai querer saber. A partir do momento que ela souber que você entrou naquele avião sem se despedir dela, ficará com muita raiva.

- Quando eu voltar falarei com ela.

Flash Back off

- Você... você prometeu que voltaria. E voltou.

- E a Yúh?

- Como eu falei ela ficou muito chateada. - ao ver que o ponto que desceria estava perto, levantou-se rapidamente. - Obrigada Hioshi, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Me passa seu MSN.

- Tem onde anotar?

- Sim.

- the_

- A sonhadora? Você ainda é uma sonhadora?

- Eu já estou começando à desistir dos sonhos.

Ele ficou intrigado com suas palavras, mas apenas percebeu os livros sendo tirados por ela e viu a garota se afastando.

Sakura mudara muito. A pequena menininha que deixara, está tornando-se uma mulher forte. Não soube dizer porque mas havia uma ponta de tristeza nos olhos. O que teria acontecido durante estes anos?

"Poxa, poderia ter trazido o sobrancelhudo. Pelo menos ele me ajudaria. Parabéns Sakura. A cada dia que passa você esta ficando cada vez mais esperta. Estou começando a acreditar nas coisas que a Ino diz."

Sakura, após descer do ônibus, começou a andar rapidamente ate à Biblioteca municipal. Aquele era um ótimo lugar para estudar. Na sua casa, a irritante da sua prima ficaria lhe perturbando. Aquele sim era um lugar de paz. Sem falar que Sasuke o freqüentava regulamente.

Quando ela chegou foi direto falar com Mayu. Ela era uma senhora de quase 50 anos e era muito gentil e atenciosa com todos, principalmente com Sakura . pois a conhecia desde criança.

- Olá Mayu.

- Oi querida. – Mayu se surpreendeu com a quantidade de livros. – vejo que está se esforçando, Sakura.

- Estou dando o máximo de mim.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Você sempre foi muito esforçada.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e logo perguntou: - Há algum lugar para mim?

A senhora passou os olhos por todo o local. A Biblioteca era imensa. Em seus dois andares haviam mesas e prateleiras preenchidas de livros. Também haviam pilastras semelhantes à colunas gregas. Era um lindo lugar e estava cheio. Vários alunos de diversas escolas estavam ali, estudando.

- Bem querida. Todas as mesas estão cheias, mas há uma com apenas uma pessoa.

Sakura olha na mesma direção que Mayu e sorri abertamente.

- Creio que você o conhece – comentou com um sorriso maroto. - Vá ate la.

A jovem Haruno pegou os livros e dirigiu-se á mesa onde Sasuke estava.

Quando se aproximou ele nem percebeu sua presença.

- Sasuke?

Ele finalmente desgrudou os olhos dos livros e olhou-lhe. Os olhos verdes encararam os negros. Ela perguntou, hesitante:

- Eu... poderia sentar aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu friamente.

Sim, aquele era Sasuke Uchiha, frio, que nunca demonstrava emoções. Igual à Gaara. Porque será que tinha essa tendência a se apaixonar por homens assim? Com Gaara foi mais fácil do que com Sasuke por incrível que pareça. Gaara é muito mais frio que Sasuke, mas igualmente perfeccionista. Por nisso ela acabara com o namoro de mais de um ano. E um ano depois viu-se apaixonada por Sasuke.

Agora Sasuke, por mais que ela tentasse se aproximar dele, ele erguia ainda mais um muro. Porque agia assim? Eram grandes amigos quando criança. O que mudara? Naruto continuava o mesmo. O que teria acontecido com a amizade que se transformara em um grande amor para ela?

- Esta estudando para o vestibular? – perguntou após sentar-se. "Que pergunta idiota é essa, Sakura?"

- Sim.

- Que legal. Eu também.

Ele voltou seus olhos para os livros. Sakura estava arrependida de Ter ido la. Não conseguia se concentrar com Sasuke do seu lado. Finalmente parou e olhou para Sasuke, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke, frio com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sabe o que é? – começou Sakura tomando coragem. – Aqui esta muito quente, nos poderíamos tomar um sorvete.

- Sakura! Eu estou estudando. E você deveria fazer o mesmo. – repreendeu Sasuke. - Depois não fique choramingando quando não passar.

- Mas... mas Sasuke. Pelo que eu percebi você tem estudado muito. Merece descansar.

- ...

- Você não precisa ser o melhor em tudo Sasuke.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso?

- Eu sei tudo! Eu te conheço desde pequena e sei como sempre tentava se superarem tudo. Não precisa...

- Você esta mais irritante do que quando pequena, Sakura. Se é que isso é possível...

Vestígios de lagrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos verdes, mas ela logo as espantou com o pensamento de que não choraria na frente dele.

"Irritante?"

- Pois muito bem, Sasuke Uchiha. Fique sozinho, pois a irritante aqui não irá mais perturba-lo.

Ela pegou os livros e saiu de lá rapidamente, sem ao menos se despedir de Mayu.

Sasuke apenas a viu se afastando. Mandou mensagens ao seu cérebro dizendo para não ligar, mas foi impossível. Tentava se concentrar, mas não conseguia. Era por isso que detestava a presença irritante de presença de Sakura. Era apenas ela se aproximar que acontecia isso: não conseguia pensar mais em nada. O que teria aquela garota para deixá-lo assim? Porque aqueles olhos verdes o atraiam tanto? Porque seus olhos tristes machucavam seu coração o qual fez questão de esconder? Porque seu sorriso o fazia esquecer-se de seu objetivos, os quais eram prioridades em sua vida? Eram tantas perguntas e apenas uma resposta que sua mente negava a aceitar. Não podia baixar a guarda, pois se fizesse, seria traído por ele mesmo.

Sakura sai correndo da biblioteca. Porque ele a machucava tanto? Não percebia que sua frieza machucava seu coração? As lagrimas começavam à embaçar sua visão. Sentia raiva de si mesma... raiva por nunca aprender e sempre se machucar-se mais. Porque não entendia de uma vez que Sasuke Uchiha não queria nada com ela? Porque sempre batia na mesma tecla? Porque insistia em sofrer?

* * *

Minna, houve um pequeno probleminha e precisei excluir os Capítulos e posta-los novamente. Quero agradecer as reviews.

Bom, a Sakura realmente irá mudar de idéia e começar a dar um gelo no Sasuke. dá para entender o lado dele. Ele apenas sente o que não queria sentir. Nos vemos nos próximos Capítulos.

Bjos

Já ne

11/01/2010


End file.
